


User Fantasy

by wickedorin



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: M/M, circuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Flynn convinces Tron to roleplay as Alan for him.  Wonderful, sexy, and slightly cracktastic things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Tron Kink Meme Prompt: Kevin _desperately_ wants Alan. Unfortunately for him Alan is 100% straight. So not cool. On the other hand he has an Alan doppelganger who is ready and _very_ willing to do whatever he's told to. So Kevin convinces Tron to roleplay Alan for him. He codes Tron the proper clothes and some glasses, coaches him on what to say and they met up at the grid arcade. Sexytimes ensue...

He was glad that there was no sweating on the Grid. He was still fidgeting a little as he sat at the desk, though, having just arrived and still being filled with the slightly nervous energy of anticipation. He hadn't even felt such a strong combination of excitement and worry since he'd _made_ the Grid, made sure that it functioned and was supporting the programs he'd brought over. This was different. And he had no doubt that his very punctual security program was waiting for him just past the door.

When he'd first told Tron about the fantasy, he'd gotten that _look_. That "Kevin Flynn, I can't believe we're _friends_ let alone _boyfriends_ , or whatever the hell we are" look that made Tron so very... well, _Tron_. He'd laughed it off and dismissed the whole idea, but the program insisted on hearing him out and giving it some thought. Initially, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of pretending to be a User, and Kevin promised that he understood.

A few cycles later, the program had gotten back to him on the idea in the middle of a gridbug run. It was a little disconcerting to be talking about long-held private fantasies while they were racing for their lives and laying mines, but then that was just part of what attracted him to Tron in the first place. (A small part. Depending on the level of danger, anyway.) Kevin promised to take care of everything, to teach and show absolutely every detail. That had taken several more cycles. All of the effort, all of Tron's willingness and Flynn's somewhat secret desire, were about to be realized.

Finally standing up from that desk... he considered sitting right back down again. No, it would be obvious that he'd arrived, and if he had to be checked on then everything would be spoiled. Taking a deep breath, Kevin headed for the Grid's version of the arcade.

Walking in, even _knowing_ what he would find, he hadn't quite been prepared. The way the glasses (which had almost pained him to code exactly like the originals) rested on that familiar face, the blue shirt, the gray suit jacket, the pants that revealed too little and too much at the same time--for a moment Kevin was simply caught up in _staring_. Tron was the _spitting image_ of Alan, standing the same way, giving him that same skeptical (and almost accusing) look. Maybe he'd been just a little more specific in explaining things to the program than he thought. Well, he'd brought security camera footage once, but he doubted that would result in so _much_ accuracy.

"You're late again."

Hell, Tron even got that haughtiness down pat. It helped to slide him right into the fantasy, grinning like he always did when Alan was trying to reign him in. "You know how it is. We can't all be _you_ , Bradley."

Even the _snort_ was the same. "When you didn't show up to the meeting, I had a good idea of where you were."

Kevin shrugged with a laugh. "Well, you got me. Sorry, man, I'll do better next time."

"You keep _saying_ that." The annoyance in that tone was convincing. "But you never actually try to correct your behavior."

"The only behavior that needs corrected is _yours_ , Bradley. You need to learn how to relax." It was oh so cliched--but Tron didn't need to know that.

Except that Tron _did_ know that, and the raised eyebrow only served to remind Kevin of that fact. It was the User's initial excuse for getting closer. And then that _arm thing_ when Flynn pretended to yawn and stretch and then they were _much_ closer. There was an unspoken "we are going to talk about this later" in his eyes before he simply continued. "Relax like you, I suppose?"

"Sure, why not? Relax like me... relax _with_ me, relax _because of_ me..." Kevin just _slid_ closer. "Maybe what you need is someone to teach you how to relax, huh?"

He'd told Tron to sort of just _push_ him against one of the cabinets. Not to _slam_ him into the side so hard that the game sounds skipped, then _pin_ him there. Well, at least the program was kind of getting into it. Maybe just a _bit_ more than he really needed to, but... The words were snarled in a decently Bradley-esque fashion, "This isn't funny, Flynn."

"Not trying to be. Just trying to help out a friend." And _damn_ was Tron pushing up close already, letting him feel the heat off the program's body. "You haven't left yet, so I can only assume you're interested."

"I am _not_ , interested." Those eyes were decidedly intense, but lying.

And still it was all so... perfect, amping up that teasing grin. "Oh yeah? Whatchya got in here, then?"

It was subtle and appreciated. Instead of Kevin's hand _only_ cupping that artificial cock, his fingers brushed along one of the major circuits that appeared on either side of where Tron's cock would have been, were he naturally anatomically correct. Sure, the fantasy was Flynn's, but he sure as hell wanted the program to enjoy it too. The responding moan was quite realistically surprised.

"That doesn't say you're not interested." Kevin insisted smugly.

Tron's voice was shaky when he finally responded. The words really weren't as difficult as he'd thought they might be. "It says I'm _human_. And now I'm leaving."

Well, he'd buy this more than theater, that was for sure. "Oh no you're not." He _squeezed_ that cock, rubbing his fingers against the circuit line again and feeling the program's legs shake just slightly. "See that? That's not leaving."

It took effort to make the words sound as sharp as they needed to be. "Is that what you're doing here when you should be at work?"

"Maybe it oughta be." Kevin just kept squeezing, massaging, slowly rubbing against the cock and circuit and _seeing_ that Tron was having a hard time concentrating. Just like Alan would have, he hoped. "Or at least there should be something going on under those desks, huh? Not that you'd notice with that stick up your ass."

"Do Users _really_ treat each other like this?" Tron didn't just break character with that question; he shattered it.

Kevin sputtered for a moment, hand stilling. "It's just... rivalry, Tron. It's friendly. Kinda." He admitted. "And it's sort of really hot, c'mon."

That comment was met with the kind of blank stare that was just too _Tron_ behind the very definition of nerd glasses. "Hot."

" _Yes_." Flynn insisted. "Now can we..? Blueballs is a very serious condition, I'll have you know."

The sigh, however, was quite a bit more Alan-like before he picked back up again, shoving Kevin's hand away. He tried to take a step away, but Flynn latched onto his suit jacket and pulled him back, getting a soft growl out of him. "You aren't at work long enough to be able to pay attention to what's going on below _anyone's_ desk. Especially your own."

"Maybe I'd be more _eager_ if someone was a little more insistent on showing me what _could_ go on under my desk, Bradley."

That _scoffing_ sound, the narrowing of those blue-gray eyes--it was all _perfect_. "Get yourself a desperate secretary, Flynn."

"I want _you_ , Alan." He reveled in the way those familiar eyes went wide. Damn, the program had spent _way_ too much time watching him for emotional cues. "We've known each other for a long time, haven't we? And I know Lora doesn't treat you that great..."

"And _you_ would?" The words were purely cynical.

That much kind of made him grin. "Yeah. I would. At least I'd make you scream once in a while, you know?"

Tron tried _very_ hard not to shiver. That wouldn't be in-character at all--but he could only do so much. "I'll be screaming for the police if you keep that up." He tried to threaten, voice low and deep.

Which only got _Kevin_ to shiver lightly. "Now, Bradley..." Whatever he'd been about to say died on his lips as he leaned in and kissed Tron, kissed _Alan_ , feeling the program tense beneath him and knowing it was probably because he'd accidentally brushed a circuit under the suit--but it added so much to the moment. "I will treat you very, very well." He whispered roughly.

Deny. He was supposed to deny. "Let go of me."

"Make me." He challenged somewhere between playfully and strained, leaning in for another kiss which wasn't returned, but wasn't rejected.

Tron couldn't really understand just why the two of them were clearly enjoying the situation so much, but he was of no mind to analyze it then, either. Once more, just once... "Let go of me, Flynn."

"No."

Everything crumbled then, but it was hardly a bad thing. That third kiss was long and passionate and _hungry_ on both sides, wanting without remorse. The program had already discovered that hot, moist cavern that was Kevin's mouth, something absolutely fascinating about it and impossible to keep himself from exploring when those lips parted. He kissed until the User was making those desperate little sounds that alerted him to Flynn having something else in mind and forced himself to pull back.

Panting, eyes bright and unquestionably needy, Kevin said only, "Upstairs."

He was _supposed_ to resist just once more. His protest came out as a desiring _whine_ , however. "Flynn..."

"Upstairs." He repeated, _tugging_ at that jacket, then just plain tugging it _off_. Taking the tie in hand, he used it as a bit of a leash. "Come on." He was so turned on there and then that he wasn't even sure he'd be able to make it up the stairs, but he was damn well going to try.

Tron followed, _letting_ himself be pulled until they got halfway up--then he yanked the tie out of Kevin's hand and simply pulled it off himself before following. The User's quiet moan assured him he'd done the right thing.

Getting up to the top proved no problem at all when he took the rest in two strides, tapping the wall panel to turn on the lights in his apartment. It wasn't the gold-ish glow that came with his office/apartment in the real world, but that cool white-blue that he was so fond of on the Grid. Tron looked sexy in that light... and _Alan_ looked fucking incredible. Kevin lead them both over to the couch. "Let's get rid of those glasses, Alan. I want to see your eyes."

"Then I can't see _you_." Tron protested with the slightest of grins in the corners of his mouth, just to be difficult.

It would have gotten a playful glare under normal circumstances. "You'll _manage_." Kevin insisted, finally getting rid of the damn things. Sure, there was something a little hot about them, or at least about the way Bradley took them off when he was all "serious" or something, but the guy really needed new frames. "Much better." Taking hold of that shirt collar, he nearly _threw_ Tron onto the couch. Settling onto the legitimately surprised program's lap, he intended to demonstrate that things were just getting good. Best part about being in the Grid and with an Alan look-alike? He could _tear_ that shirt off and not get admonished for the rest of his life. Though Tron did play his part perfectly with a sharp, "Flynn!"

"I'll buy you another one, Bradley." He promised, continuing to _rip_. Much more fun than just sliding the shirt off.

He remembered that he was supposed to protest. He just didn't quite remember _why_ The feel of User clothes was odd enough, but when his skin was just _bare_ all of a sudden, it was a little hard not to be distracted. Tron was _made_ to think quickly, however. "Well, this... this isn't exactly fair, is it?"

"Hm. Good point." Standing up and taking a step back, Kevin proved just how quickly he could get out of his own clothes. The shirt was tugged over his head and flung behind him, jeans following in seconds. And underwear, well... he was pretty sure he wasn't going to need any, so he didn't bother in the first place. Dropping to his knees, he started to _tug_ at Tron's pants.

"Flynn--" But the protest was weak at best, particularly when Kevin's fingers very purposely rubbed over the invisible but well-mapped circuits that ran around the program's navel.

"My, Alan, but you _are_ sensitive." Chuckling, he threw those pants somewhere in the direction of his own shirt before just letting his fingers _wander_. Damn he'd done a good job. Sure, it was prideful, but he couldn't help it; he'd come up with a temporary skin for Tron's already gorgeous body, hiding all of his circuit lines and making him look like he had flawless, human skin. Hell, Kevin had even gone a step further, creating reactive nipples and, the real pride and joy, a working cock--though he was sure the hidden circuit lines would probably carry more pleasure until he figured out exactly how to get the circuits to extend and run straight through it without actually having to reconfigure _everything_. Then again, it might be worth the time if Tron liked the little game. Not permanently, just... every so often. Of course there was _another_ little anatomical feature that he'd managed to work in which _was_ directly in the path of the circuit that ran straight down Tron's back, splitting into two lines to run up his front side just a little bit below... but that would be explored soon enough. For the moment he had a writhing, naked program/mer on his couch, gasping softly at his touches. Intoxicating. "You one of those guys who likes this?"

Those artificial nipples were already situated right along particularly sensitive circuits, and even the softest touch had Tron arching up with a moan. _That_ would have been enough in itself, but Flynn's fingers _knew_ him, had been over his body so many times before, easily picking up on those circuits as the touch moved a little lower--but only so the man's tongue could replace where his fingers had been. The heat and pleasure radiated outward, the program unthinkingly reaching to tangle his fingers in Flynn's hair. How he managed not to _pull_ was beyond him.

"Hot damn, Bradley. You're an animal." He just had to tease, not trying to pull away. "How about we get you a little more comfortable, though." The fingers in his hair loosened, and Kevin took note of Tron just trying to recover from the burst of pleasure enough to keep up with the words.

He realized swiftly that he was being laid down lengthwise on the couch, though. Soft, relaxing... until Kevin crawled on top of him, pressing up against him and making him moan and arch all over again, every circuit meeting that hot bare skin _flaring_ even if it couldn't be seen.

"You look fucking amazing, Bradley." Flynn whispered, not even sure that Tron was hearing him. Programs were _so_ much more sensitive in so many ways that he could only imagine and enjoy from close-up. "You _sound_ amazing, too. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I." The program responded, only half-aware of the words before he snapped back into the moment, into what they were doing. "Must be your fault somehow."

Kevin laughed at that, the accusation definitely something that Tron and Alan shared. "Well, what can I say. I have a magic touch... and I think it's time to prove it."

That had been something which had actually made the program the slightest bit nervous. Nipples were fine, even a penis was sort of interesting, but _that_...

"Not starting to regret this already, are you?" Kevin tossed out casually, though there was a real question beneath it.

Tron wasn't really able to realize at the time the scope of the similarities between Users and programs. He was too turned on and too _interested_ in where things were going to stop. "Might as well _have_ something to regret, right?"

Snorting, he supposed that answer worked well enough. "That's the spirit. Why don't you spread those hot legs for me, hm?" Lube was not something needed on the Grid--but his fantasy absolutely required it. Granted, trying to _program_ it had proved much more complicated than he'd have liked, but it was worth the effort when he reached beneath the couch cushion with a grin and pulled out the same kind of half-full tube that was under the real couch cushion.

Even as Tron spread his legs as instructed, unknowingly looking even more wanton due to the way his knees were bent and his hands were unconsciously grasping the cushion below, there was still that fluttering nervousness. Maybe he'd just spent too much time around the User, picking up habits and _feelings_ that had never even occurred to him before...

An ample amount of the lube already on his fingers, Kevin instinctively recognized that worry. "Hey, now. I said I was going to take care of you, didn't I?" Lightly taking hold of one of the program's ankles, he knew just how flexible Tron was; the sight was a damn lot hotter when one leg was thrown over the back of the couch, spreading him wider. "Just take some nice, deep breaths and relax."

He considered reminding Flynn that there _was_ no breathing there, but there was something calming about embracing the moment, embracing the character. Would Alan1 be nervous? Afraid? Maybe a little, from what small bits and pieces he knew--but Tron was convinced that his User wouldn't _show_ it, and certainly not to Flynn. "Yeah. Sure."

The grin widened a touch, but Kevin didn't comment on the response. He was careful in pressing a single finger against that foreign entrance, feeling the ring of muscle _tremble_ as the program gasped. It wasn't exactly like a human's, of course, but he'd done everything he could to make it as realistic as possible. Tron was still having a little trouble adjusting, though, relaxing. "You ever done this before?" He attempted to distract, if only slightly.

At least the question could be answered with perfect, gasping honesty. "N-no..." The feeling was so... _odd_. Cool and smooth and slick and he'd never had something working its way _inside_ him before. He could also feel Kevin _adjusting_ something about it, changing the code a little as he moved--and then there was a spark of sheer pleasure that made Tron shiver.

"I'll be gentle, then." He whispered, grinning in triumph. "I'm gonna claim you, Bradley. Finally somewhere I've been _first_..."

The moan was accidental, and purely Tron's. "I'm not some... delicate flower, Flynn..."

He'd have been forced to admit to being impressed by that improvisation. The program was picking up more from him than he'd assumed. "Still gotta be gentle here, man. We should both be enjoying this." That didn't mean he couldn't adjust just a bit more code to allow a second finger far sooner than an actual human body would be ready for it, growing just the slightest bit impatient. Tron _always_ fucking turned him on with the way he gave himself over to these moments, to the spreading intensity of the pleasure. Scissoring his fingers, adding a third and feeling the program _shake_ all around him, he went ahead and challenged, "Unless you like it rough, baby."

He was just aware enough to hear the cue. Right then, though... "I _can't_ \--"

If Kevin hadn't been so turned on and _ready_ to pull his fingers aside and slide into that perfect body, he'd have rolled his eyes. "Say it." He insisted, twisting his fingers and earning another moan.

The sheer _sincerity_ of the words assured that Tron had gotten over his worry of being disrespectful pretty damn quickly. "Fuck you, Kevin."

Fucking. Perfect. Bradley. "Oh, not yet, sweetheart. My turn now."

"Sweetheart?" That skeptical look was _pure_ Alan. "Save your pet names, Flynn."

"You are _way_ too good at this." He whispered huskily before letting the reality of the situation drop altogether. Hell, if Tron was _that_ involved then he _had_ to be feeling pretty good. Pulling his fingers out with one more twist, it was almost painful to wait long enough to get the lube drizzled on his cock. "Tell me what you want."

"You." There was no hesitation, no ability at creativity in that moment--the program was too wanting and ready to experience everything this fantasy promised, chest rising and falling just like a User's. "Now."

Kevin could hardly argue. Reaching under Tron, he _squeezed_ that exquisite ass before pressing his cock against the slick entrance, pushing in as slowly as he could possibly manage. That probably wasn't saying much, truth be told, but at least he managed to rock himself inside with a series of slow thrusts. Once _in_ , surrounded by that _heat_ which was definitely more than human but somehow perfectly comfortable, he just needed a moment to catch his nonexistent breath. Particularly when he felt those digital muscles shiver and clamp down. Maybe he'd done a little _too_ well.

If Tron were to say that he was glad to have agreed to this, it would have been understatement enough to break his logic center (or at least whatever parts of his logic center remained after Flynn had been around for so long). Being so _full_ was not nearly as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, being closer to the User, the Creator, than he'd ever thought possible. Even the way Flynn looked in that moment was enough to cause another electric shiver to run through him, Kevin's head bowed as if in reverence to him. He wasn't sure where he got the nerve let alone the strength, but the word was spoken with absolute authority. " _Move_."

Kevin chuckled quietly. "Little minx." He accused with an appreciative tone, pulling back a bit and then surging all the way inside again. The _spark_ , the rush of energy and electricity was decidedly part of the Grid rather than the real world, but it didn't exactly take anything away from the fantasy. Particularly not when Tron moaned again, his voice actually getting _rough_ with the sounds. "You're fucking gorgeous, Bradley."

Good, _so_ good; he clenched on purpose that time, wanting more. "You talk too much, Flynn."

He suspected Tron enjoyed _saying_ that a little too much. Probably enjoyed making Kevin moan too much as well, but that wasn't going to be a problem. Shifting slightly, he partially laid over the program, hands braced against the couch beneath Tron's shoulders so that he could really get into the motions. "Let's fuck ourselves speechless, then." He almost growled before just giving in and _thrusting_ with abandon.

He felt a little like a bit in that moment, only the word " _yes_ " repeating over and over again in his mind as pleasure only built, grew, _intensified_ with the way Flynn was moving inside of him. There was simply no way he could remain _still_ , wanting to reach out and touch, grab. He didn't really know the mechanics of it, and he would never do something to even accidentally hurt Flynn, but his hands seemed to "have a mind of their own" as that User saying went, rubbing over Kevin's ass and gently pressing his fingers into the cleft. He knew enough not to _push_ , certainly not to force, but just the light touch had the User crying out sharply. Tron made a note to try that again in the future. Several times. At least that was before those thrusts got even faster, harder, rendering thought a background function.

Fuck. _Fuck._ It was what he'd always wanted from Alan, to just _untangle_ the man beneath him, moaning and running hot, completely giving himself over. It took Kevin a hell of a lot of effort to keep his eyes open, to _watch_ and to _pay attention_ to Tron, to those blissful expressions and unraveling moans. If this was the one and only time that the program allowed this then it was enough, would be enough for the rest of his life just to see this, to _feel_ everything--

And then... something shifted.

Kevin's eyes went wide before he blinked and looked _up_. Tron was the strongest, fastest program on the Grid, sure, but being turned over _that_ quickly so that the program who looked _every bit_ like Alan Bradley was suddenly above him and _riding_ his cock was just an incredible overload. Back arched, mouth open, panting and moaning and _bouncing_ , that was a side of both the program and his friend that he'd never properly been able to imagine before. Adding to it that impossible heat, that slickness and that absolutely deliberate _clamping_ around his cock...

He didn't want to come. Well, he _wanted_ to come-- _fuck_ how he wanted to _come_ \--but he quite desperately wanted to wait for long enough to _watch_ , to experience, to take it all in. Any thought given to holding off was instantly shattered when Tron's words filtered through his hazy mind.

" _Flynn_..." It was such an incredibly _wanton_ moan, Alan's voice rough and deep with sex and desire. " _Fuck_ , Flynn, I've been wanting this for years, make me come..."

Nope, control just was not possible any longer. Kevin's hands slid to those smooth, perfect hips, _knowing_ where the round circuits were by feel, thumbs rubbing over them rhythmically as he thrust upward. "Come for me Alan, baby, please..."

It probably wouldn't have taken even that much to send them both over, but it sure as hell helped. There was no way to explain the sensation other than the most intense electrical orgasm _ever_. Back arching sharply for a moment as everything went still, the sound of their cries still echoing around them, Tron _fell_ onto Kevin, completely spent.

The two of them simply remained as they were for some time, attempting to regain something like coherency. Not that they were trying all that _hard_ at it, Tron making a soft purring sound and Flynn being more than happy to just lay there and reflect on how fucking awesome everything was. It wasn't even a conscious motion when he started lightly petting over the small of the program's back, gently stimulating the circuit there and getting that purr to grow louder. That in turn got the User to chuckle, and Tron finally turned his head and looked at him.

"You've never been that, um... _aggressive_ before." Kevin explained, grin tired but unmistakable.

"Did you mind it?" Tron asked outright, still in no hurry to move. Being close like that was... nice.

" _No_." He chuckled. "It was like you were _channeling_ Alan for a minute there. _More_ than a minute."

For a program, he looked awfully pleased with himself. "Wasn't that the point?"

"Oh, absolutely." Kevin confirmed enthusiastically, then quieted for a moment. "Tron... thanks. Honestly, thank you. I might still have fantasies about him, but... besides him being straight and all, _you're_ the one for me, man."

He was tempted to argue the same point about programs and Users that he always did... but there was something in him that wouldn't allow it. Maybe it was "being" one, even if it had just been pretended. Flynn had always insisted that he was an equal, and Tron refused to let himself accept it. Maybe he'd just witnessed more _proof_ in the concept. "I think I'd like to try this again." He admitted.

"I'm up for that." Kevin understated severely. "And if there's _anything_ I can do for you, babe..." He wasn't even sure if programs had fantasies like that.

Tron looked thoughtful for a long stretch of time before asking, "Would long blond hair and a sparkling robe be out of the question?"

**Author's Note:**

> (For anyone ~~who is less of a complete Tron geek than I am~~ who could use an explanation of the ending line: [the deleted "love scene" from Tron](http://tron.wikia.com/wiki/Deleted_Love_Scene).
> 
> Admittedly, there's a sequel knocking around in here somewhere... but well have to see what work and my brain has to say about when that might happen.)


End file.
